yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shay Obsidian
| romaji_name = Kurosaki Shun | gender = Male | relatives = Ruri Kurosaki (younger sister) | school = Leo Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | anime_deck = Raid Raptors | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = Yamato Kinjo }} Shun Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Shun) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an Xyz user who is a comrade of Yuto's, and is also after Leo Duel School, functioning as the primary antagonist in the first arc. Design Appearance Shun is a young man with green-black hair arranged normally, with light green bangs in the shape of a wing tucked under some strands on the left that is around the size of half his head. He has yellow-green eyes and like Yuto, keeps his face concealed behind dark glasses and a red scarf. He wears a tattered blue trench-coat belted shut, with belted cuffs, grey pants, and brown shoes. Personality Though he hints that he may have Dueled for fun before, in the present, Shun is a battle-hardened Duelist who shows nothing but fierce determination and serious perseverance in his duels. In a similar manner to Seto Kaiba, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, and Reiji Akaba he also carries an affection for his younger sister Ruri who he vows to save, as well as all of his comrades. Unlike Yuto, Shun acts recklessly and has no distinction between friend and foe, and is willing to crush anyone who he deems his enemies, even warning Yuto not to stand in his way. He demonstrates a hatred of Fusion Summoning, as it has been used by his enemies. Despite his callous disposition he can be pragmatic as he agrees to cooperate with Reiji Akaba in furthering his machinations in exchange for information. Shun tends to talk about his experiences when the comments of other people allude to them (whether such allusions are intentional or not). While Dueling, he demonstrates a more violent side when he uses "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon." Aside from these moments, he says little when he doesn't have to talk, not even bothering to learn the names of many of his opponents; he simply challenges them to a Duel, often using the same words when he does so. Abilities Like Yuto, Shun possesses the ability to materialize the effects of Duel Monsters cards; though the exact methodology is unknown, it has been suggested by Yuya that it is due to "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon." He also has the power to seal a person inside a card, though unlike previous uses of this power in the franchise, the entire person, and not just their soul, is sealed away. Again, this has not yet been explained. Biography History Shun's homeland was once a place where Duelists were loved and everyone enjoyed Dueling. They were attacked without warning one day, and without an organized defense, lost comrade-after-comrade to their foes until they learned to win. Shun and four other Duelists arrived to witness Yuto Dueling Yugo. Upon arriving, Yugo fled on his Duel Runner and Shun asked Yuto where Ruri was. Yuto shook his head in response, prompting Shun to curse. Pre-Maiami Championship Shun was first seen on a roof near Leo Duel School, some time after he assaulted Professor Marco. He wore dark glasses and a red cloth covering his mouth, and seemed to be analyzing or searching for something in LDS with his Duel Disk's radar. .]] He was later seen Dueling LDS ace Tio, and was witnessed by Yuto after the latter was warped there by Yuzu Hiragi's bracelet. Shun defeated Tio with his ace monster and sealed him inside a card as he had with Marco, and sent both cards to LDS. He later unwittingly saved Yuya Sakaki from three LDS elites and Mr. Sawatari, who were pursuing Yuya under the latter's orders. Shun Xyz Summoned again and defeated the three elites with his ace monster, sealing them in cards and damaging the nearby overpass. Yuya was knocked out in the process, while Mr. Sawatari was scared off. When Masumi Kotsu was confronting Yuzu and Sora Shiun'in and mentioned she was from LDS, Shun appeared before her and knocked Yuzu aside, insisting that he would be Masumi's opponent. Yuto arrived and attempted to hold Shun back. When he noticed Yuzu, he mistook her for Ruri Kurosaki and asked if she had managed to escape with her own strength. Yuto insisted that she wasn't Ruri and knocked Shun unconscious with a punch to the gut. Yuya was en route at the time and as he approached, Yuzu's bracelet teleported Yuto and Shun away. Yuto later explained to Shun that Yuzu was not Ruri, as he'd seen her learning Fusion Summoning with a smile on her face, something that Ruri would never have done. Shun moved to ambush Masumi Kotsu later, coming across her in an abandoned street and asking if she was alone and where Sora and Yuzu were. Masumi replied that she didn't know. She planned to avenge Professor Marco, the Fusion user that Shun had defeated, Shun insulting Marco and the lack of strength and determination that LDS had possessed so far. He admitted to her that he had indeed been the attacker of all the LDS students, and urged her to sate her rage by defeating him in a Duel. Noting that she'd called in her friends, he claimed that she was underestimating him if she thought that two more would be sufficient to defeat him. Masumi revealed that she'd been using herself as bait, sure that Shun would come after her. Her friends, Hokuto Shijima and Yaiba Todo arrived, while LDS monitored the proceedings. Claiming it made no difference, Shun challenged all three of them to a Battle Royale, and after Masumi took the first turn, he took the second, emptying his hand to call out his three "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" and Set two cards. Hokuto and Yaiba made use of their powerful "Constellar" and "X-Saber" Xyz and Synchro Monsters respectively to destroy Shun's Set cards, return all of his monsters to his hand, and then discard them. When Masumi brought out Fusion Monsters, Shun looked angry at seeing the monsters of his enemy. Masumi then inflicted effect damage twice, but before the second finisher could defeat Shun, he used his "Raid Raptors - Readiness" Trap to reduce his Life Points to 10 and survive the turn. He explained that as he'd thought he didn't feel a steeled strength or an iron determination from their Dueling and that he had to keep fighting his enemies and getting up again until they finally eradicated them, and explosively drew "Dimension Xyz" to overlay the monsters in his Graveyard to call out "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon." Using its effect, he had it gain ATK equal to the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents controlled, raising it to 16400 ATK, and allowing it to attack all their monsters, defeating them. Before he could seal them in cards, more LDS staff arrived, including Nakajima. Shun mocked them, having expected them to show up, and asked them to bring him their boss. Their boss in question, Reiji Akaba, revealed himself immediately afterward, walking towards Shun grimly, commenting that if he wanted him, he had him. Reiji introduced himself as Leo Corporation's current President. Shun immediately challenged him to a Duel, but Reiji wanted to know why Shun had been attacking LDS students. Shun refused to tell him, but Reiji deduced that Shun was fighting to rescue his comrades, attacking LDS members in order to draw Reiji out, and use him as a hostage against Reiji's father, Reo Akaba. Shun confirmed that, though he was surprised when Reiji claimed that he didn't mean that much to his father. Reiji agreed to Duel Shun as long as Shun met his conditions: entering the Junior Youth Championship and winning there to an extant. He informed Shun of a powerful Fusion user and a Duelist who used a Summoning method that Shun would be unfamiliar with, explaining that he wanted Shun to aid Reiji in his fight against Reo. Maiami Championship Shun kept to his end of the bargain, entering the Junior Youth Championship under the banner of LDS, alongside the students he had not long ago defeated, who had been mind-wiped into believing that he had always been a part of their group. He kept to himself, standing apart from the group, and he was scheduled to Duel the Fusion user that Reiji had spoken of, Sora Shiun'in. He walked past Sora later, apparently disinterested in him. Later, he watched the Duel between Masumi and Yuzu, but he apparently left before the Duel could finish. He also calmly observed the new Summoning method that Reiji had informed him about, Pendulum Summoning when it was used by Yuya Sakaki and Shingo Sawatari. Before his match with Sora, Nakajima tried to give Shun a Pendulum Card that had been made for Shun, but Shun replied that he didn't need it and he walked away. Shun and Sora Dueled in the third match of the second day. Shun was shocked when the Action Field that was chosen for him to Duel on was "Future Metropolis Heartland," and he didn't participate in the traditional Action Duel opening, simply talking about the attack on his homeland, which he implied to have been Heartland City. Vowing to show no mercy to the Fusion user, he traded blows evenly with Sora using two "Vanishing Lanius," even countering the powerful effect of Sora's Fusion Monster "Frightfur Bear." After being accused of only defending, Shun remarked on how they'd had no organized defense in his homeland, and that eventually, they had to learn to win to succeed. He brought out "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" and used it to destroy "Frightfur Bear," once again creating a real shockwave. This prompted Sora to decide to get serious. To this end, Sora, Summoned "Frightfur Wheel Saw Leo", but Shun evaded its effect with Action Cards and his own Traps. Shun proceed to play "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force", Ranking up his "Rise Falcon" into "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon", with Reiji remarking that Rank-Ups are a "future Dueling skill". Sora surived the attack of "Blaze Falcon" and even Summoned it to his field with "Frightfur Mad Chimaera". He taunted Shun, asking how it felt to be facing down defeat at the hands of his own ace monster. Shun responded by explaining that in the Resistance they'd learned to prepare for the worst, playing "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", taking back "Blaze Falcon" and defeating Sora with "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". After Sora's defeat, he approached him, but Reiji warned him not to call any more attention to himself in the eyes of the public. Shun turned and left, ignoring the injured Sora's pleas to Duel him again. Deck Shun runs a "Raid Raptors" Deck, focusing on Xyz Summoning using monsters with the same name. Like Yuto, his Deck also features cards that can activate in the Graveyard. He has a considerable edge against multiple opponents due to the powerful effects of his ace monster, which takes advantage of his opponent's Special Summoned monsters. His Deck also features "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, allowing him to to perform Rank-Ups to Summon enhanced versions of his Xyz Monster. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters